


ain't no big decision (you know what to do)

by hazthecoconut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is in love with Louis, M/M, Party, References to ABBA, but he's his best friend, just read it i can't describe it, the other boys are wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazthecoconut/pseuds/hazthecoconut
Summary: harry tells his friends that he loves louis and on harry's 21st birthday everything escalates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey laura!  
> happy birthday!  
> i know i said it would be an mpreg oneshot, but i found this idea so much better  
> sorry, this is so bad and poorly written i'm bad at this!
> 
> i got very inspired by the movie 'mamma mia' and abba's music in general in this like this is actually 90% abba lyrics
> 
> hope you like it!

It has been like this for  years. Harry was in love with Louis. Ever since they met in high school. The curly head simply fell for the blue eyed boy with the cheekbones. And he would always find himself blushing whenever he saw his best friend. He knew, Louis didn't feel the same way, so he chose to simply keep it as a secret from him. I mean, how weird would their relationship be when Harry would tell him, that he's in love with him?

So he didn't tell anyone, but his sister Gemma. She knew everything about it and would often tease him, but he knew that she would never tell Louis. Not even his best friends Zayn, Liam and Niall knew about it. Because they would definitely tell Louis. And that would ruin everything.

Louis would not only feel uncomfortable in Harry's presence, no he would also think that Harry is a gay weirdo. At least, that's what Harry thought.

That was so typical Harry. He fell in love with his best friend at eighteen, and now he was about to turn twenty-one and still - no one knew about his little secret. But he felt like it was about time to confess it to someone. What should he do?

Just let it be like this and die as an unloved virgin that never was able to stop loving his best friend? 

No, that sounded ridiculous in his ears. So he called his best friend Liam first, his voice a little shaky as he invited him over.

He was about to do it. And no one could stop him now.

-

''Thank you very much for coming, Liam.'', he said as he handed the lad a cup of tea.''Why shouldn't I? You're my favorite curly head.'', Liam said and sipped on the hot drink.''I'm also the only curly head you know.'', Harry raised one eyebrow.

''Just tell me what you wanted to tell me. You said, it's important.''. Harry sighed.''Liam, I have to tell you something...''.''Are you preg-''.''No, I'm not pregnant, Liam.'', Harry chuckled. Liam looked at him then and listened to him curiously.''I-I'm in love with someone.'', he murmured.''What?'', Liam widened his eyes. The green eyed boy already knew what was coming next, so he rolled his eyes and looked at his best friend.''Our little Haz is becoming an adult!'', the brown eyed man cheered.''Liam...''.''Oh, yeah. Sorry, carry on. But one question... how do you feel when the person is around?''.

Harry looked at him and thought for a moment. In his brain, there were many thoughts now, so he had to collect them for a little while.''He just thrills me, Liam.'', he simply got out.''Every time I see him, I feel dizzy because my head is going crazy, craving him. There's literally no other place I'd rather be than by his side.'', he explained.''He's a love machine, he nearly kills me, Liam. I swear.''. A small laugh escapes both their mouths.''He looks like a moviestar... his soft brown hair, his laugh. But I know just what and how he is. And he makes me laugh too! God, I laugh so much whenever he is around.''.

Liam stares at him and smiles.''Oh yes, Hazza. You're in love.''. Harry looked at the floor shyly and blushed.''Who is it?''.

The younger boy jumps a little, looking at Liam. Fuck, of course this question would come.''I don't want you to know his name yet. Maybe, we don't work out. Let's not rush things.''.

First mission completed.

 

The next one to know was Zayn.''Oh my god, why haven't you told me earlier, you idiot?'', was Zayn's reaction.''Don't know, I was scared...'', Harry muttered.''And who the fuck is it?!''.

Harry rolled his eyes. Why were all of his friends so freaking curios?

''I'm not planning on telling you.''.

Mission two was completed too. Only Niall was missing too.

But the blonde also reacted well, he hugged Harry tightly and told him that he always knew that someday his best friend would find a love. Harry was happy, all of his friends didn't judge him or ask thousands of questions. Well, Zayn did. But Zayn was always curious and stuck his nose into Harry's business.

-

Now, there were only two days left until Harry's twenty-first birthday. His mates were planning a party, and he already knew. Because they had planned it in his own fucking house, so of course he needed to give him the keys and all the stuff. So it wasn't really a surprise.

''Are you excited?'', Louis asked as they were both cuddling on the couch. Yes, cuddling. They were best friends, but they loved cuddling. Harry probably loved it more, than Louis.''Excited?'', Harry asked and looked up at Louis, since he was the one to take the role of the little spoon. But after just three seconds of eye contact, Harry felt this weird, warm sensation in his stomach. It was a feeling that only Louis was able to give him.

''Harry, you're turning twenty-one in two days and you're not excited?!'', the blue eyed man looked at him confusedly.''Not really, after a few years you just get used to partying and getting older.'', Harry explained. Louis sighed.''It's going to be dope as fuck.''.''Louis, language!'', Harry smacked his arm, which caused the older man to chuckle.

They both stayed silent for a while.''Do you still remember the first summer we spent together?'', Harry suddenly asked.''Of course, I do.'', Louis smiled.''I still see it all in front of my eyes.''. Harry closed his eyes, listening to Louis' raspy voice.''We walked along the Seine, laughing in the rain. You told me some terrible jokes.''. Both of them laughed.''Yea, I did. But they were super funny!''.''No, not at all.''.

''We made our way along the river and sat down in the grass by the Eiffel tower.''.''I remember how much you annoyed me with strange facts about France. I wanted to run away.'', Louis teased. Harry pouted.''Hey!''.''I actually walked with you, hand in hand. Everyone thought we were a couple.''.''It was the age of no regret.'', Harry said, his voice quiet.

''Oh my god, remember the morning croissants?'', Louis suddenly asked.''Yea, you loved them...''.''We were living for the day, our worries far away, at home. We could laugh and play.''.

They both rested their eyes now, a sudden tiredness taking control of both their bodies.''I only drop two words. Paris restaurants.'', Harry murmured. Louis laughed.''Stop it. Croissants, restaurants, I'm getting hungry.''.

They looked at each other then, opening their eyes. Harry turned around to look at him.''I'm so happy, we had met.''. Louis gave him a soft , loving smile.''Me too, Haz.''. 

' _You are the hero of my dreams_ ', Harry thought to himself. And then, they suddenly came closer. Louis just simply continued smiling, while Harry was about to kiss him. The world stopped for a moment, only Louis' soft lips in his vision. They looked so kissable, so perfect. Harry wanted to kiss them so badly. Until he remembered, he couldn't let Louis know that he was in love with him. 

He pulled away quickly.''I should go now.'', he murmured, leaving Louis alone on the couch. The blue eyed man furrowed his eyebrows. They had such a nice conversation about their first summer together and now Harry acted so weirdly?

He shrugged and decided to let Harry go home then. And Harry simply couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he had nearly kissed his best friend. 

 -

And then, two days later, Harry's Birthday arrived. 

The music was loud, Harry said hello to everyone. Everyone had fun, there were so many colors in the room. They were all singing and dancing to ' _Voulez-Vous_ ' by ABBA, since it was playing. Many of the guests were already drunk, some of them held a drink in their hand and pretended to sip on it. Harry was absolutely happy about the fact, that his party was going on so well. But at the same time, his head just wouldn't shut up.

He sat at the bar, as he thought about what happened between him and Louis. Louis must've sensed something, that's why he hadn't talked to him yet. Yes, that sounded like an explanation.

 _People everywhere_  

_A sense of expectation hangin' in the air_

''Do you like it so far, birthday boy?'', Zayn yelled over the music as he approached Harry.''Yea, it's really cool. Thanks.'', Harry said loudly and then stared at the floor again. To be honest, he was pretty confused due to his situation. He had nearly kissed his best friend the day before. And now Louis was also here - at this very party, but acted like he and Harry were strangers. At least, that's how it felt to Harry.

The blue eyed man stood in a corner and looked over to the bar, where Harry was sitting. The curly head turned his head around, to check on what was going on in the crowd. He then saw Louis. _Finally, he's not ignoring me anymore_ , Harry thought to himself. He looked at him and gave him a small smile to show him that everything was okay. Louis nodded as a reply and they both held that eye contact for a few heartbeats. Speaking of, Harry's heart was absolutely racing.

 _Givin' out a spark_  
_Across the room your eyes are glowin' in the dark_

Louis turned away again to talk to Niall and a few other guys. They had a conversation about the party and some other typical lad-stuff. Not that Harry cared at all. (Of course he did, but he would never admit it.)

 _And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end_  
_Masters of the scene_

Harry walked around, trying to party with all of his guests, as he felt Liam's tight grip around his waist. He chuckled and turned around.

''Dance with me, Haz.'', Liam growled as their bodies moved together. The now 21 year old replied with only a smug smile on his face. He couldn't help but rub his body a bit against Liam, just for fun. Harry loved being a tease, and everyone always saw it as a joke. The music was drumming in their ears, as they both shared a very energetic dance.

 _We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more_  
_You know what I mean_

''I thought about what you told me last week, Harold.'', Liam suddenly yelled into his ear so he could still hear, even though the music was way too loud.

Harry swallowed and widened his eyes. His heart dropped and he could hear his heartbeat in his own ears. They both stopped dancing as Harry looked at his mate.''Liam, I didn't mean to tell you! I wanted to keep it a secret, I swear.'', he explained loudly.''No, why should you keep the fact that you're in love with me as a secret?'', Liam asked and smiled at him lovingly. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him with an open mouth.''What?!''.

''Come on, your description matched perfect to me. _Someone who makes you laugh_ , that's definitely me. _Brown, soft hair_.'', he quoted Harry's words. Harry swallowed thickly again and shook his head in disbelief.

 _Voulez vous (ah ha)_  
_Take it now or leave it (ah ha)_

 ''Liam, I-''.''It's okay, Harry. Because I thought about it for a while and... I love you too!''. Harry only stared at him. Oh great.''Liam, no! I-''.''Don't say one more word, Harry. I'll see you in my car later.'', Liam smirked and then left him alone, in the crowd. 

The crowd was still singing and some of his best friend (and other people, who were simply there because it was a party), danced around him. He couldn't believe what just happened. He needed a drink. Yup, he definitely needed a drink now. A good one.

 _Now is all we get (ah ha)_  
_Nothing promised, no regrets_

He made his way to the bar and gulped down a cocktail. Fuck, this can't be happening. Liam seriously thought that Harry meant him with his description! 

''Another one, please.'', Harry muttered as he put down his glass so the bartender could refill it. Harry looked around, to make sure that Louis wasn't around. He really didn't feel like talking to him right now. But then, he heard a familiar voice in his ears.

''Hey, Haz.''.

Harry turned around and jumped a little. It was Niall.''Niall! Hey, I'm sorry.'', he put his hand on his chest, thinking it was slowing down due to the warmth of his hand. But it was getting worse.

 _Voulez-vous (ah ha)_  
_Ain't no big decision (ah ha)_  
_You know what to do (ah ha)_

''Is everything okay, Harry? You look like you saw a ghost.'', the blonde guy chuckled as he ordered himself a drink. Harry looked at him, gave him a small smile and nodded.''Yea, everything's okay.'', he said and swallowed. Nothing was okay. How was he supposed to fix this situation?

 _La question c'est voulez-vous_  
_Voulez-vous_

Niall looked at him. Harry looked back and was about to receive another drink. But suddenly he felt someone shoving him into Niall's direction. Apparently, some drunk idiot behind him pushed Harry from behind, so Niall's and his lips accidentally connected. Harry widened his eyes and wanted to pull away, as Niall ran his hand through Harry's hair und just went with it. Harry stared at him while Niall kissed his lips passionately. What the fuck is happening here?!

 _I know what you think_  
_The girl means business, so I'll offer her a drink_

His blonde friend tasted like alcohol too, so he could definitely tell that Niall was drunk, too. Oh great, his party was just turning into a big disaster. No, an absolute chaos. A nightmare! 

 _Lookin' mighty proud_  
_I see you'll leave your table, pushin' through the crowd_

 

Niall pulled away and looked at him.''Why didn't you just tell me?'', he asked. _No, no, no, no_.''How long have you known that you're in love with me?''. _FuckFuckFuckFuck_. How is this situation real?!

 _I'm really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the game_  
_Master of the scene_

Harry shook his head frantically.''No, no, no, Niall!'', Harry exhaled loudly, he could feel his legs get wobbly already.''I'll wait for you, we can see each other after the party.'', Niall said with a sweet smile on his face as he disappeared in the crowd. 

_We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more  
_You know what I mean__

_Voulez-vous (ah ha)_  
_Take it now or leave it (ah ha)_

This can't be happening. This really can't be happening.

 _Now is all we get (ah ha)_  
_Nothing promised, no regrets_

Okay, calm down Harry, the twenty one year old thought to himself. His two best friends thought that Harry was _in love_ with them!

_Voulez-vous (ah ha)_

Is this a nightmare?

_Ain't no big decision (ah ha)_

It must be.

  
_You know what to do (ah ha)_

There is literally no other explanation.

  
_La question c'est voulez-vous_

Harry got up to get back to dancing. His legs nearly made him trip again, but he was still standing. The alcohol was slowly seducing his brain. He shook away his thoughts and tried to distract himself. This was his damn birthday party. He should be enjoying this!

 _We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more_  
_You know what I mean_

 But of course, he ran into Zayn. His brown eyes were laying on him, his eyebrows furrowed.''Harry, why the fuck did you just kiss Niall?'', the young man asked him.

 _Voulez-vous (ah ha)_  
_Take it now or leave it (ah ha)_  
_Now is all we get (ah ha)_

''Why are you asking, Zayn? I really don't want to talk about that now.'', Harry said and continued dancing. But Zayn only shrugged and looked at him. 

 _Nothing promised, no regrets_  
_Voulez-vous (ah ha)_

''So when did you find out that you're in love with me?''.

 _Ain't no big decision (ah ha)_  
_You know what to do (ah ha)_

Harry looked at him and laughed.''What the fuck are you talking about?'', he yelled, the music nearly swallowing his loud voice.''You told me, you're in love with someone. And ever since that, you acted so weird and you didn't call me. Or text me back.'', he got out his phone to show Harry the many text messages he had sent him. Harry looked at them, his sight getting blurry because of the alcohol rushing through his whole body.''You don't have to be embarrassed about it. I already could guess it. The way you look at me just screams ' _I'm in love with you_.''.

 _La question c'est voulez-vous_  
_Voulez-vous_

Harry looked at him, he stopped dancing. Okay, someone has to pinch him now. This is a fucking nightmare.

 _Voulez-vous (ah ha)_  
_Take it now or leave it (ah ha)_

He wanted to reply, he really wanted to. But the crowd pulled him away.''No!'', Harry exclaimed. But everyone surrounded him. Harry tried to find Zayn with his eyes, but his guests were only dancing around him in a circle.

 _Now is all we get (ah ha)_  
_Nothing promised, no regrets_

All of his ''lovers'' were in that circle, too. And it wasn't making any of this better.

Liam rushed by, then Niall. Both of them had a wide smile as they looked at Harry. 

 _Voulez-vous (ah ha)_  
_Ain't no big decision (ah ha)_

Harry felt absolutely sick, as he saw the next face. Louis. He looked at him, a big grin decorating his beautiful face.

_You know what to do (ah ha)_

Harry couldn't control his feet anymore, the faces in front of him were starting to blur. He felt like throwing up, he didn't feel his limbs anymore. It was like in a bad soap.

_La question c'est voulez-vous_

_VOULEZ-VOUS!_

Everything turned black then.

_''Are you okay?''._

_''Harry!'' ._

_''Oh my god, are you okay?!''._

 '' _Give him some space_!''.

_''Harold!''._

 

_-_

 ''Ouch!'', Harry exclaimed as he got up, way too quickly. A sting of pain going through his whole head. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, his head was killing him.

''Shh, it's alright.''.

This voice. Harry knew that - oh fuck, it was Louis. He widened his eyes and turned his head around. Louis sat there, a soft smile on his face.''Good morning, you blacked out and slept through the whole night.'', he chuckled. Harry swallowed.''Amazing, I ruined my own birthday party.'', he muttered. Louis shook his head frantically.''No, no. Don't think that, Haz. Maybe you were just too drunk.''. Harry looked at him and nodded.

_Okay, Styles. Either you get your shit together and tell Louis that you're in love with him right fucking **now** , or you'll stay in this weird ass situation._

The young man sighed and looked at Louis.''Louis, I have to tell you something.'', he murmured.''What?'', Louis asked innocently, looking at his best friend.  Harry got up and sat himself down comfortably. They both stared at each other for a while.''Okay, fuck... this is...'', he looked up at the ceiling.''Haz, we're best friends. You can tell me what's wrong.'', Louis tried to comfort him. Harry looked at him, and then just blurted out ''I love you.''.

 ''I know.'', Louis whispered. Harry froze, not able to look at Louis.''H-How do you mean that?'', he stuttered. Louis let out a quiet sigh and looked at the curly head.''I just... noticed it. But I never confronted you about it, because... I don't know.'', he looked away.

They both stayed silent for a while.''So... you knew it? All the time?'', Harry asked and looked at him shyly.''Yes, I knew it.'', he murmured.

''Is it mutual?''.

No answer.

 

''Yes.''.

Harry lifted up his head, his eyes wide and his mouth wide open.''I mean, who wouldn't love you?'', he asked and chuckled.

The younger man rushed over to the blue eyed man. He pressed his lips onto Louis'. And fuck, this felt so good. He had wanted to do this ever since they had met. Louis tasted like peppermint. Their tongues were playing around, like two toddlers. 

Both their lips were coated in saliva, their hearts racing fast. They exchanged a small smile.

''You know, I never was jealous before we met.'', Harry murmured.''But whenever I saw you with someone, it was like a potential threat.''. Louis let out a laugh.''Oh god, Harry.'', he chuckled.''I'm possessive, I know.'', Harry giggled.''It isn't nice.''.''But... I feel a kinda fear when I don't have you near, Louis. I feel cold then.'', he muttered.''Now everything is new, right?'', Louis asked curiously.''How do you mean that?'', Harry asked.''Well, we're not only best friends anymore, but lovers too.''. Harry smiled widely, plain happily.''That's right.''.

Another few minutes of silence.

But then, Harry raised his voice, looking up at Louis as he sat in the older man's lap.''Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me.'', he whispered and looked into his ocean, blue eyes. Louis grinned.''Are you quoting _ABBA_ , here?'', he asked. Harry shrugged.''Maybe.''.

.

''Oh, um... why did you kiss Niall yesterday? And why did Zayn and Liam flirt with you?''.

Harry laughed.

 

''That's a long story.''.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this was  
> lol


End file.
